Who should I choose? May Version
by sheltie
Summary: May has a dilemma on her hands and needs help who does she turn to? Advanceshipping with a side of contestshipping. Complete
1. Chapter 1

**Who should I choose? May version**

**By: Sheltie**

_Don't own Pokémon at all_

**A/N: this is like Who should I choose? Ash version But it's May's version and isn't connect in anyway to Ash's version whatsoever.**

**Chapter 1**

May let out a sigh as she looked between two pictures she had in front of her. One had her and a boy with unruly black hair covered by a hat, Ash Ketchum. Ash was her first friend when she started her journey and soon became her mentor and best friend. Whenever she needed a laugh or guidance he was there for her. He helped her become the coordinator that she is today.

The other picture had her and another boy with his perfect green hair and a confident smirk on his face, Drew. He was different from Ash. Drew was always cool and calm never irrational like her best friend. He also oozed charm and flirted effortlessly. Though he was kind when he wanted to be, but mostly he was aloof and almost uncaring, totally from Ash.

What was she to do? She has two great guys in her life that helped so much and she didn't know whom to choose.

_Why do I have to chose between them?_ May thought as she set aside the two pictures subconsciously making sure the picture of Ash was closer to her

It's been a few weeks since she traveled through the Jhoto region with Drew and now she is at home taking a break from her travels. But when she got home she found a problem. She got a letter from Ash asking her to join him on his new journey, which she'd jump aboard in a second if it wasn't for Drew offering her the same thing. She tried to figured out this problem herself, but she couldn't make up her mind and was now waiting for someone to help her.

A knock at her door signaled that the person she was waiting for is here. She opened the door and let her friend in.

"Thanks for coming I didn't know who else to call" May said to her friend

"It's no trouble I needed to get away for awhile anyway" the friend said waiting for May to tell her why she wanted her help since she was so vague over the phone.

"Well, I got a letter from Ash inviting me to accompany him in his next journey" May said

"Well, that's great I know you've missed traveling with him" said the friend with a smile

"Yeah, I've wanted to travel with Ash again for awhile, but about the same time I got a call from Drew asking me to come travel with him" May said with a frown on her face

"I see, so you don't know who to go with, huh?" said the friend

May nodded

"Well, I think I can help you out?" said the friend tapping their chin

"Really?" May said looking up with hope in her eyes

The friend nodded and smiled, "of course that's what friends do for each other I thought you'd have known that by now"

"I do, it's just with our past history I didn't know how willing you'd be" May said

The friend smiled again, "you don't have to worry about that anymore it's in the past now"

"Okay, what should we do first?" May asked

"Well I think you should tell me more about your travel with Drew so I can get a better picture" the friend said

"Well when I traveled with Drew we didn't really stop many places like I did with Ash and though I learned a lot with Drew I missed the carefree fun that I had with Ash. Drew was pretty much to the next contest kind of guy. I didn't get to see much either with Drew and I didn't have the support structure that I had before, which was different and took some getting used to and I got the hang of it though I missed it. Whenever I loss a contest I had Ash there helping cheer me up and then helping me fix my mistakes. I didn't have that with Drew, really. Sure he helped me a little, but he expected me to do my own training, really. And though Drew can be arrogant he can also be very nice too, it just that he doesn't show that nice side very often" May said ending with a sigh

Her friend listened to all this and nodded her head in thought. May waited patiently for her friend's response hoping it will help her.

"This info helps a lot May now I need you to tell me about your travels with Ash to help me" the friend said after some silence

"Wh-what, but you also traveled with him also so why would you need to know that?" May said

"Because there's my traveling with Ash then there's yours, we have two different versions of the same person" the friend said

May sighed in defeat making her friend smile

"Well with Ash, he's always been nice to me and helpful and I have to say without him I probably wouldn't like Pokémon as I do now. He showed me how to like Pokémon because before I didn't even like Pokémon. Then I met Ash and my outlook changed drastically. When I saw him win his first gym battle I was blown away I've never seen a gym battle before since dad never let Max or I watch because he didn't want his opponent distracted. But I really got into Pokémon when I decide to be a coordinator instead of a trainer and Ash was the first to congratulate me in my decision. And like I said before he always cheered me up when I loss and helped me get better and whenever we were in danger of some kind Ash was there to protect me, he never let me fall" May said with a slight blush on her cheeks

The friend smiled at this, but knew that what she was about to tell May would shock the girl to the core. A knock on the door disturbed their discussion and May called them in. It was her mom telling them that it was time for dinner. They got up and went down for dinner.

--

After dinner they went back to May's room to continue their talk.

"Well, May I figure something out" the friend said grinning

"You have?!" May said

"Yes though I had my suspicions before you gave me the proof I needed" the friend said

"Well, what is it?" May asked eagerly

"You're in love with Ash" the friend stated

"WHAT!!" May shouted knock her friend over

As her friend got up May started to pace, "there is no way that I'm in love with Ash there is no possible way you gotta be wrong, you just gotta be wrong"

"I'm not wrong on this, I just didn't have proof of it until today" her friend said firmly

"There is no way that I'm in love with Ash Ketchum, Misty Waterflower" May stated

Misty Waterflower, May's friend sighed and shook her head and muttered something about denial isn't just a river while May muttered something about Misty being crazy, a wacko.

"Well, if I'm a nutcase then let me ask you a few questions and if you give me any of evidence that proves me wrong than I'll take it back, okay?" Misty said

Okay, I'll do anything just to prove **you** wrong" May said still a little steamed

"Whatever, okay question one before you sleep what picture do you look at?" Misty asked spotting the two pictures on May's desk

"What does that have to do with anything?" May asked confused

"Just answer" Misty said rolling her eyes

"Well, I look at Ash's" May stated

"Okay, next question what picture do you look at when you wake?" Misty asked

"Um I look at Ash's" May stated, "and I say good morning to him" she added blushing

"Very interesting" Misty said with a small smile

"But what's that got to do with anything?" May asked feeling a bit exasperated

"Just a few more questions and I'll tell you" Misty said

May waved her hand as a sign for Misty to continue

_If I do this right I'll have Ash and May together in no time_ Misty thought

"Okay question three when you traveled with Ash, how did you feel?" Misty asked

May looked at Misty for a second about to ask her why she was asking this question, but decided against it.

"When I traveled with Ash I felt," May paused to collect her thoughts, "I felt protected and cared for, he was always by my side making sure I was alright and if I was sad in any way he did his best to cheer me up."

Misty smiled at this, "okay now with Drew how'd you feel with him?"

"Well, with Drew he was an okay companion to have he can be pretty nice when he feels like it. But usually he was distant and I don't think he was used to have someone traveling with him. When I loss a contest Drew would tell me to get over it well, he didn't actually say that though it was implied. He never trained with me like Ash did and his reason was that he works better alone. But he does know how to charm a girl he'd take me out dinner sometimes and I have to say that it was quite enjoyable" May said

"Okay now I think we should stop for tonight I'm little tired from my trip" Misty said stretching

"Alright, but we're going to finish this tomorrow" May said

--

The next day May was waiting patiently for Misty to continue what they were discussing yesterday. But Misty wanted to stretch it out as long as she could to make May uneasy and make her think some more.

"Misty?"

Misty looked up from the book she was reading and at the young brunette standing in front of her

"I was wondering if we could continue the talk we were having yesterday?" May asked nervously

"Sure, just a second let me finish this page" Misty said

After she was done she put her book away and adjusted herself to get comfortable

"Okay, now where were we?" Misty asked

"Well I just told you about my feelings about Drew and you were going to tell me your thoughts" May said

"Right well let's see, hmm" Misty tapped her chin in thought, "I think you have a crush on Drew"

"A crush on Drew?!" May exclaimed

"Yes it's not that unbelievable, you know" Misty said with a shrug

"But how could I be in love with Ash as you say and have a crush on Drew at the same time?" May asked stunned

"Quite simple, really you first started off having a crush on Ash and while that was happening you were subconsciously figuring out you're feelings for Drew. It was during your traveling in the Jhoto Region is when your crush on Ash turn to love because you missed him though you never admitted it. As for Drew he showed a side of himself that not many see and that made you develop a crush on him," Misty explained

May blinked a couple times trying hard to understand Misty's logic

The phone interrupted her thoughts and thankfully her mom was home because she didn't think she was in a state to talk to anyone

A knock on her door furthered the interruption

"Sorry to disrupt girls, but Misty you've got a call downstairs" Caroline said peeking her head inside May's room

"Thanks Caroline" Misty said getting up and leaving May to her thoughts

--

Misty picked up the videophone and smiled as she saw who it was

"Your sisters told me that you'd be here," the person said smiling back at her

"Yeah, May asked if I could visit and I needed a break from them" Misty said

"I know what you mean I was there at the gym to visit you when they told me" the person said

"You were going to see me?" Misty said shocked

"Yeah, I was going to ask you if you could come and travel with me again, you know like old times" the person said

"Tempting offer, Mr. Ketchum" Misty said with a smile

"Well I thought you could use a well-deserved, long break from your sisters" Ash said laughing

"I could possibly get away, but I think you could have a better traveling partner besides me" Misty said slyly

"What do you mean?" Ash asked a little confused

"A certain brown haired blue eyed girl you met after I had to run the gym" Misty said hinting

"Oh May, well I sent her a letter some time ago, but I haven't gotten a reply yet" Ash said shrugging

"She's working on that, in fact I'm helping her with it right now" Misty said hoping Ash won't pry

"Why would she need help with figuring out if she wants to travel with me, unless…" Ash trailed

Misty hoped that Ash didn't figure out why May hasn't made up her mind, but she knew that Ash has gotten a lot smarter since she first met him, which still shocked her to end.

"Drew asked her to travel with him, didn't he?" Ash asked looking Misty right in the eye

Misty looked uncomfortable and avoided looking at her best friend

"I was wondering why she was taking her time? Oh well, ask her to come down I want to talk to her" Ash said

"Ash? I don't think that's a good idea" Misty said

"Don't worry Mist I had feeling that this might happen" Ash said sensing Misty uneasiness

Misty nodded and told Ash to hold and then she went to go get May

--

_Is Misty right? Am I in love with Ash and have a crush on Drew at the same time? It's too crazy to be true, right? This is really confusing I kind of wishing Dawn was here so I could get a second opinion, but she's in Jhoto with Paul. Like she could help she doesn't know Ash like I do or like Misty does either. What does Ash think of- _her thoughts were cut off when there was a knock on the door

"Come in" she called

Misty came in with a nervous smile

"So, who was on the phone?" May asked

"Ash"

That one name made her flush and wonder why in the world was he calling here totally forgetting about Misty.

"What did he want?" May asked keeping her stutter in control

"Well, actually he's still on the line and wants to talk to you" Misty said nervously

"H-he d-does?" May asked stutter now apparent

Misty nodded and took May by the hand and led downstairs to the phone. She sat her down and went to sit on the couch to wait and listen.

"May, it's been a while, huh?" Ash asked smiling

"Hey Ash how are you?" May asked pulling herself together

"I'm doing good though I'm getting a little restless around here at home" Ash said with a chuckle

May smiled wondering how Ash could always make her smile and feel better no matter what

"So, what did you want to talk about?" May asked

"I know that Drew asked you to join him" Ash said simply

May looked stunned and quickly turn to Misty who mouthed 'I had nothing to do about it.' She turned back to Ash who was waiting patiently for her.

"Yeah, he did ask me to join him" May said with her head down

"It's okay May" Ash said softly

May looked up at Ash, "You won't be mad if I travel with Drew?"

"Of course not I'll be a little upset, but I'll bet we'll see each other" Ash said hoping to cheer his friend up

"Thanks Ash" May said a smile now on her face

"No problem May" Ash said smiling at the girl

"So was that all you wanted to talk to me about?" May asked as she hoped it wasn't the case

"Well, I was wondering how you did in Jhoto, but I don't want to run up a bill for your parents" Ash said

"Well how 'bout we just come there to make it easier" Misty said popping up next to May, who jumped at her voice

"That sounds good what do you say, May?" Ash said turning to the brunette

"That's sounds great" May said

"Excellent I'll be waiting for you two, bye" Ash said

Both girls said bye

"Why did you do that?" May asked the orange haired girl next to her

"Because you want to see Ash and don't deny it because you do" Misty said in a smug tone

"Yeah I want to see Ash, but I want to figure out these feelings first" May said

"Oh don't worry we can talk along the way" Misty said

"Okay, well I better start packing" May said getting up

"You should probably tell your parents first"

"Right, I almost forgot" May said heading to the kitchen, where her mom was

--

"Hey mom" May called

"Hello honey are you and Misty going to see Ash?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, but how did you know?" May asked perplexed

"A mother knows these things, honey" Caroline said simply

May just blinked not knowing what to say when her mom looked at her, "well, aren't you going to go and pack?"

"Oh right"

May rushed out of the kitchen to her room to pack as Misty walked in.

"It's done, I'm glad you told me why she's been so moody lately whenever I tried to get her to talk she told me that she was fine and not to worry" Caroline said

"No problem Caroline sometimes a friend can get through better than a parent" Misty said

Caroline smiled

"Are you sure that this will help May?" Caroline asked

"I'm sure of it" Misty said confidently

Caroline just nodded putting all her trust into Misty

--

The two girls were waiting for the ferry in New Bark Town to come so they could get to Kanto.

"I must be out of my mind doing this" May said breaking the silence

"You've been saying that for a while now will you just cut it out" Misty said a little annoyed at the brunette

May remained silent and began to wonder why in the world did she agree to this.

When the ferry arrived and they got on and situated in their cabin after that the two decided check out the rest of the ship.

"This is a nice ship I wonder if this is the same one Ash was on?" May said

"Maybe" Misty said shrugging her shoulders

The two girl sat down beside the pool in the lounge chairs

May sighed and looked around trying to figure out her feelings, but whenever she felt like she had them figured out she then shook her head and started over again.

Misty watched this internal struggle with a sigh since she went through the same thing with Ash and Tracey, but she figured out her dilemma with little to no difficulty since she had her three sisters to help her. But May didn't have that and even though she had her mom she didn't go to her.

"May"

May snapped out of her thoughts and turned to Misty

"What?"

"You don't have to decide anything now and I'm sorry if I put any pressure on you that wasn't my intention" Misty said shaking her head

"That's alright Misty I just never thought this would happen" May said sighing

"I know what you mean," Misty said smiling at the brunette, "so let's enjoy the trip and not think about choosing"

"You're right let's do that" May said stretching out

--

A few days later and the two travelers were close to Pallet Town

"I can't believe we're almost there is there any way to delay?" May half-asked, half-whined

"No, I called Ash and told him we be at his house today" Misty said sternly

"I don't know what to do? I don't think I can face him" May said wringing her hands

"May, snap out of it honestly this is Ash you're talking about he'll understand" Misty said exasperatedly

"But what if-" May was cut off

"No 'what if's' May. Ash will understand he may not be the brightest guy I know, but he cares about his friends and wants what's best for them," Misty said

"Gee thanks Mist, I'm glad I can rely on you for giving me compliments" a voice said

Both girls jumped at the voice and turned to see Ash standing in front of them smiling

"Ash!" they both cried

"That's me, now how about a hug?" Ash asked extending his arms

Both May and Misty accepted and hugged Ash

"It's great to see you two now let's get to my house" Ash said

Both girls nodded

"Ash what were doing out on the road?" Misty asked

"Bianca wanted to know if you were getting close so I decided to take watch on the road" Ash said

**(A/N: Yes I added in Bianca from the fifth Pokémon movie.)**

"Bianca decide to visit? That's nice" Misty said smiling

"Yeah she saw my match at the Sinnoh league and decided to visit funny, huh" Ash said smiling

"Who's this Bianca?" May asked curiously

"She's someone we met in a town called Altomare" Ash said nonchalantly

"Okay"

Ash smiled at her and continued to walk

When they got to his house a girl was waiting for them she had brown hair and wore a white hat on top of her head.

"Ash, I see you found them" Bianca said walking up to them

"Yes I did. Bianca I'd like you to meet May, May this Bianca" Ash introduced

"It's nice to meet you Ash told me a lot about you" Bianca said smiling and shaking her hand

"It's nice to meet you too" May said smiling

"Misty, it's good to see you again it's been too long" Bianca said hugging the orange haired girl

"It's nice to see you too Bianca how's Lorenzo?" Misty asked returning the hug

"He's doing good" Bianca said

Ash led the three girls into his house smiling and chatting away

"Misty, May it's nice to see you two again" Mrs. Ketchum said

"It's nice to see you too, Mrs. Ketchum" May said

"So May how have you've been, keeping up on your training?" Ash said sitting down

"Why, you think I'm slacking off?" May asked quirking her eyebrow

"You never know May" Ash said smiling

"I hope not" a voice said

The group spun around and found Drew in the doorway smirking

"Drew, what are you doing here?" May asked shocked

"I had a feeling that you'd be here" Drew said shrugging

"Oh, so this must be the smug bastard that you've told me about Ash" Bianca said getting a good look at the green haired boy

Drew looked at Bianca with a strange look then turned to Ash

"What have you've been telling people, Ketchum?" Drew growled

"Just the truth" Ash said glaring at the green haired boy

"Really then" Drew said walking up to Bianca and handing her a rose, "for you my dear"

"Thank you, but I like Daisies not roses" Bianca said declining the rose

Drew frowned and turned to Misty and presented her with the same rose

Misty looked at Drew with a 'you've to be kidding' look, which made Drew withdraw the rose from her.

"So, May have you given any thought of traveling with me?" Drew asked turning his focus

"Well, that's why I'm here really, I needed to get away and think" May said nervously

"You picked _here_ to get away?" Drew asked dubiously

"Well yeah, Ash said that if I ever need to get away that I'm always welcome here and his mom told me the same thing" May said knowingly

Drew looked like he didn't believe it, but shrugged his shoulders

"Ash lunch is ready, oh I didn't know you invited another friend?" Mrs. Ketchum said entering the living room

"I didn't, this is Drew, mom" Ash said trying to keep his anger under control

"Its nice to meet you" Mrs. Ketchum said smiling though she heard the tone in her son's voice to know that he didn't like Drew at all, but was being polite

"Well okay, it's nice to meet you Drew would you like to stay for lunch?" Mrs. Ketchum asked politely

"Thank you Mrs. Ketchum I would love to" Drew said offering her a rose

Mrs. Ketchum smiled and took the rose and went to put it into a small vase

"Come on guys let's go eat" Bianca said hoping to break the tension

--

"This is really great Mrs. Ketchum" Bianca said taking another helping

"Why thank you Bianca I made it because I knew I had two big appetites here" Mrs. Ketchum said looking at Ash and May who blushed

"Thank you for the meal Mrs. Ketchum" Drew said bowing

"You're very welcome Drew" Mrs. Ketchum said smiling

Ash sighed and got up without a word left the table

"That's odd Ash isn't normally the first to leave the table" Mrs. Ketchum said confused with her son's behavior

"I think I better talk to Ash to see if he's alright" Misty said getting up

Misty left the table and began her search for the aspiring Pokémon master.

--

"So this is your hiding spot" Misty said when she finally found Ash

Ash looked up and nodded his head and then went back staring into the water. Misty sits down next to him without a word.

"You know, Ash, she not going to decided to go with him just because _he_ is here," Misty said breaking the silence

Ash nodded

Misty put a hand on Ash's shoulder in trying to comfort him

--

Meanwhile back at the house Drew is trying to convince May to travel with him again with Bianca watching the whole thing.

"Come on May travel with me again and I'll show things Ketchum can't" Drew said trying to convince the young brunette

Bianca snorted at this

Drew turned his head at this and gave her a glare, which she just rolled her eyes in response

"Drew, I'm not going to make a decision right now I'm here to relax and visit" May said a little tired of Drew's pushing

Drew was about speak when Bianca jumped in, "so May, you're a coordinator that's gotta be pretty cool"

"Yes it is" May said turning her attention to the other girl

"Ash has told me about your contests" Bianca said

"He has" May said blushing a bit

"Yeah he told me you are the best coordinator he knows" Bianca said smiling

May blushed at this

Drew rolled his eyes

"He's told me a lot about you, actually" Bianca said smiling now

May didn't know how to respond to this so she just smiled as best as she could and tried to keep the redness on her cheeks to a minimum

"What exactly has Ash told you about me?" May asked curiously

"I told her that I admire you for making a choice and becoming a coordinator and you stuck with it even when you were having trouble" Ash said making May jump

"Ash!?"

Ash smiled at the reaction that May made and sat down next to Bianca

"So, what have you girls been talking about?" Ash asked acting like he didn't interrupt anything

"Oh we've been talking about you, right May" Bianca said smirking

May however just blushed and turned away

"Quit teasing the poor girl Bianca" Misty said sitting down next to May

"Oh fine, you're no fun you know that Misty" Bianca huffed though a small smile was on her lips

Misty shared that smile also

"You two are mean make them stop, Ash" May whined

Ash just sighed

"Now you two it's not nice to gang up on May just because it's easy" Ash said smirking

May hit Ash for saying that and pouted

Ash, Misty, and Bianca laughed at this

"You guys are terrible I don't know why I came" she pouted

"Because you love us May" Ash said smiling

"I'm not sure if I do Ketchum" May mumbled

"Ah come on May you know you can't live without me" Ash said smugly

May blushed at this and hid her face making the other two girls giggle

Drew on the other hand wasn't happy where this was going and decided to make a move to get May attention

"May would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Drew asked out of the blue

**To be continued…**

**A/N: What do you guys think review and let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

**Who should I choose? May's version**

**By: Sheltie**

_Again I don't Pokémon_

**A/N: Hey guys this is my second chapter I hope you enjoy it sorry it took me so long to post it**

**Chapter 2**

"_May would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Drew asked out of the blue_

May sat there stunned at what Drew asked

Meanwhile Misty and Bianca stopped giggling and Ash was expressionless

"What?" May asked after she regained her senses

"I asked if you'd like to go to dinner with me?" Drew reiterated

"Oh, okay that was what I thought I heard" May said

"So, does that mean yes?" Drew asked hopefully

May looked at Misty and Bianca then at Ash who didn't make eye contact with her

"Sorry Drew maybe some other time" May said

Drew looked a little put out, but that didn't stop him

"How about a lunch then?" Drew asked impatiently

"Drew, I don't want to go to lunch or dinner with you" May said firmly

"Fine, but if change my mind I'll be around" Drew said getting up and leaving

Once Drew left Misty and Bianca started to talk

"My god that guy is pushy" Bianca said shaking her head

Misty nodded

Ash however got up and left again

"Ash?" May asked

Misty watched as Ash left then turned to May

"I think he needs a friend to talk to" Misty stated looking straight at May

"Why me?" May asked

"I did it first, it's your turn" Misty said as she motioned her to the door

May sighed and got up to follow Ash, but stop at the door

"Where did he go?" May asked the older girl

"He's right by the bank of the river not far from here" Misty said gesturing in the direction where Ash went

May nodded and left

--

When May found Ash he had his back to her staring at the water

"Ash?"

Ash spun around, "May? What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might want some company" May said nervously

Ash smiled slightly and spun back around and patted the spot next to him. May smiled and walked over and sat in the spot that Ash gestured to. They sat in silence not knowing what to say to one another.

"This is a nice spot" May said breaking the silence

"This is my favorite spot to relax when I'm home" Ash said

"I can see why" May said closing her eyes letting the peaceful atmosphere surround her

Ash just watched her admiring her from his point of view

_She so beautiful I wish I had the guts to tell how I feel about her, but she still trying to figure out her feelings and I don't want to cloud her judgment_ Ash thought

Ash turn away and looked back at the water lost in thought

"Ash, what's the matter?" May asked

"Nothing May, I'm glad you're here" Ash said smiling

May smiled right back

--

**Meanwhile back at Ash's house**

"So what do you think those two are doing?" Bianca asked looking at the orange haired girl

"I don't know May's really mixed up, she doesn't know who she likes more Ash or Drew" Misty said with a sigh

"And you're helping her with that aren't you?" Bianca asked though she had already have figured out

"That I am, she's my friend and I always help my friends I learn that from Ash" Misty said smiling

"Yeah, he's a good friend he help us out in Altomare without being asked, really" Bianca said smiling at the memory

"Speaking of which, why did you kiss Ash at the dock before we left" Misty said out of the blue

**(A/N: Yes I know that it was mostly likely Latias that kissed Ash and not Bianca)**

Bianca blushed slightly as she remembered that moment

"Well, you see, um, I, uh" Bianca mumbled

"It's alright Bianca I understand I had one too" Misty said putting a comforting hand on Bianca's shoulder

The two girls smiled at each other

"Hey you two" Ash said walking back in with May beside him

"Hey, Ash how are you?" Bianca asked as the two sat down

"I'm better, so what do you guys want to do?" Ash asked looking at the three girls

"Let's head to Professor Oak's lab" Misty suggested

"Sounds good let's go" Ash said getting up

May nodded and got up also and followed the others out

--

**At the Professor's lab**

"Wow! Ash are these all of your Pokémon?" Bianca asked amazed at the collection

"Yep, these are all mine" Ash said beaming

"Hey May, why don't you called out your Pokémon" Misty said as she grabbed the pokéballs from her bag

May nodded and grabbed hers from her fanny pack

"Come on out everybody!"

Both May and Misty called out there Pokémon

"Oh wow, you both have some cool Pokémon also" Bianca said in awe

"Thanks Bianca" the two girls said

The trio played with the Pokémon for the rest of the day.

"Man, am I exhausted I don't remember being this tired" May said yawning

"Well that's Ash for you, he and his Pokémon can wear you out" Misty said laughing

"Tell me about it" May said laughing also

Tracey came in and told them that Mrs. Ketchum is here and has food for them.

"Alright, I'm starving" Ash said

"Me too" May said

Misty rolled her eyes at her friends one-track mind

The grouped headed inside to eat and after the meal and a rest the went back to play with the Pokémon.

--

That night May was tossing and turning trying to find a good sleeping position, but in the end failed and decided to get up. When she got downstairs she found the front door open.

_Who left that open?_ May thought

May decided to investigate and found Ash sitting on the roof of the house stargazing

"Ash, what are you doing up there?" May called

Ash looked down, "oh hey May what are you doing up?"

"I was going to ask you the same question" May said as she climbed the ladder that was close by

May sat down next to Ash and that's when she noticed the blanket surrounding him

"I take it you've done this often?" May asked conversationally

Ash just grinned at her

"So you never told me why you're out here" May said grabbing one of the blankets

"I don't know I just can't sleep in my bed sometimes" Ash said shrugging

May just nodded and tilted her head up to notice a shooting star streak across the sky

"Make a wish" Ash whispered to May

May shivered slightly as she felt his hot breath tickle her skin. But she did what she was told and closed her eyes.

_Please help me pick the right one_ May thought

"So what did you wish for?" Ash asked curiously

"I'm not going to tell you" May said opening her eyes

"Why?" Ash whined

"Because then it won't come true" May said

"Fine"

May sighed and looked at the boy, who knew how to make her laugh when she wanted to cry. Knew what to say to make her feel better. And was still an enigma to her. She's known Ash for a long time now and he's still able to surprise her. She cocked her head to the side and thought about Drew, the other boy in her life. She knew everything about him and he couldn't surprise her like this one whose sitting next to her. She contemplate this some more, but found her mind wandering and before she knew it she fell asleep.

--

The next morning May found herself waking up in the bedroom that Mrs. Ketchum offered her.

_How did I get here?_ May thought as she got up

She then remembered what happened last night and smiled

"Ash must've carried up to bed" May whispered to herself

When she got down to the kitchen the others were already there talking about the adventures they had

"So Mist, are you still scared of bugs?" Ash asked smirking

Misty just sent him a cold glare

"Okay, take it easy Mist I was just asking" Ash said holding out his hands to defend himself

Misty turned away from Ash and changed the subject

"Anyway I think a trip to the mall might be fun," Ash suggested clueless of the danger

May squealed with delight while Misty sighed as she shook her head wondering why her best friend suggest something that he'd regret later. Bianca however just smiled.

"Sounds good to me and I think May is in agreement with your suggestion Ash" Bianca said

Ash nodded and the group left for the Pallet Town mall

At the mall May rushed into the coordinator store and look what they had

"Why did I suggest this?" Ash mumbled to no one in particular

"It's your own fault Ketchum" Misty said grinning slightly

The three followed May and watched as the young brunette scanned the shelves

"Excuse me are you Ash Ketchum?" a clerk asked

Ash turned away from his brunette friend to the clerk and nodded

"I knew it, my boss is a big fan of yours" the clerk said

"I have fans" Ash said shocked

The girls laughed at this

"Why yes you do, in fact I think there's an Ash Ketchum fan club somewhere" the clerk said

Ash was still stunned since the only fans he knew about were his mom and friends. He had no idea that he was that popular.

"I can tell that you never knew about this until now" the clerk said

Ash nodded still unable to talk

"Well I'm surprised that you didn't know since you're very popular because of all you've accomplished" the clerk said

"I, um I" Ash stumbled

"Well, I can see that you're as articulate as usual Ash" Misty said smirking

Ash just bowed his head and sighed

After they left the shop with Ash signing an autograph or two along with May. The group went to the next store that caught May's eye. They agreed to take a break at noon for lunch in the food court. Ash paid for them, which was an uncommon act by the trainer.

"I never knew Ash was such a gentleman" Bianca said sitting down

"I didn't either and I've known him longer than anyone, really" Misty said in disbelief in what was going on

"It is amazing" May commented

"Here you are ladies" Ash said setting down the three girls orders in front of the right girl

"Thank you Ash" the girls chorused

Ash smiled and started to eat his meal

**TBC**

**A/N: Sorry again for the extremely long wait and I'm also sorry for the short chap. The next one will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Who should I choose? May's version**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Pokémon_

**A/N: I apologize for the very long delay I had a strong case of writer's block on this one and I was also working on my other stories too**

**Chapter 3**

After the mall the trio made their way to a peaceful field to relax. Well, Ash was the one who wanted to relax since he was practically drained from carrying May and Bianca's shopping bags.

"Why do girls buy so much?" Ash grumbled

Misty just smiled at her best friend

May and Bianca giggled as they compared what the other bought

Ash fell asleep during this time and didn't awake until he felt someone nudge him very hard in the ribs

"OW! What was that for?" Ash called out as he rubbed his side

"Well, how else was I going to wake you?" Misty said smirking at her triumph

"You are just as annoying as you were when we traveled together" Ash grumbled

Misty smacked upside the head

"OW!"

"You deserved it"

Ash grumbled a bit more, but got up and the foursome headed back to Ash's.

--

When they got back they found a note from Ash's mom telling them that she had to visit a friend and will be back in a few days.

"Well, I guess it's just going to be us for a couple of days" Ash said

May blushed at this even though she knew she wasn't going to be alone with Ash

"What should we do now?" Bianca asked

"Well I'd like to nap for a bit" Ash said yawning

Misty rolled her eyes

"What? I'm tired after that trip to the mall" Ash said when he say the orange haired girl's eyes roll

"Okay, well if you're going to take a nap then I guess us girls can have a talk" Misty said grinning

"Okay" Ash muttered and headed for his bed

May, though wasn't happy with this plan and tried to get out of it

"You know, I'm a bit tired too" May said as she tried to leave the room

"Oh no you don't, you're going to stay right here" Misty said grabbing the brunette coordinator's arm and tugging her to the couch

May sighed in defeat

"So what shall we talk about?" Bianca said settling in

"Well I think May here would like to get to know you better" Misty said

Bianca nodded

So the three girl talked about their respective lives and how Ash became a part of it

"Ash destroyed your bike and that's why you started following him" Bianca said

"Yeah, but after a while I forgot about and enjoyed traveling with him" Misty said with a shrug

"I laid a guilt trip him so he had to taking me with him" May said smiling

"Wow May, I didn't know you could be so ruthless" Bianca said laughing

May just giggled

"It turned out for the best, I got to learn Pokémon from an experienced trainer and he got a travel companion" May said

Misty and Bianca nodded

The three girls chatted until they heard grumbling coming from upstairs

"I guess that means Ash is up" Misty said automatically recognizing the sound

"I didn't think Ash would be grumpy when he woke" Bianca said surprised

"He isn't, it's just the sounds he makes when he wakes up" May said knowingly

Bianca nods

A few minutes later Ash appears yawning

"What's for dinner?" he asks

"Oh Ash, we aren't here to serve you, You can make your own dinner" Misty said

Ash mumbled something

"What was that Ketchum?" Misty shouted

"I said my mom doesn't allow me to cook" Ash said

"Why's that?" May asked curiously

"I start fires" Ash mumbled

The three girls started to laugh

"It's not funny" Ash said turning red

But this caused the three girl to laugh louder

Ash just sighed and headed to the kitchen

"We better make sure he doesn't burn the house down" May said getting up off the floor

The other two girls got up giggling still

When they got to the kitchen they saw an amazing sight. Ash was in front of the stove cooking. He even had an apron on.

"Ash, what are you wearing?" Bianca asked trying to stifle her giggles

Ash looked up from what he was doing then looked down at his apron, which had a big Pokéball on it and had pictures of Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur on each pocket.

"My mom got it for me" Ash mumbled

"I think it looks cute" Misty said teasingly

Ash glared at the water Pokémon trainer

May however watched as Ash moved around the kitchen with ease

"Ash, I thought you said that you caused fires and that's why she didn't allow you to cook" May said

"Yeah, but I don't always start fires when I cook, it's just that one time and my mom banned me from cooking ever since" Ash said

The three girls watched Ash cook with awe

"I never thought Ash was good at cooking, I mean when we traveled with Brock he never did a thing, really" Misty said

"I guess he didn't feel like showing it" Bianca said with a shrug

"I guess so" May muttered

The three girl set the table as Ash cooked and when he was finished he set on the table ready to eat.

"Smell good Ash" May said

"Thanks May" Ash said smiling

After dinner the girls did the dishes because Ash cooked

"That was a great meal Ash" Misty said settling on to the couch next to the trainer

"I'm glad you like it, I don't cook very often" Ash said smiling at his friend

I don't understand why not, this is very good" May said

Ash blushed a this

--

Later that night Ash was asleep, but the three girls were awake and chatting in the guestroom

"So May, have you made in any headway on your problem?" Bianca asked

May sighed and shook her head

"May, I know this is very hard for you, but I don't understand why. I mean when you compare the two Ash is so much better than Drew. Ash is considerate and kind not to mention is willing to put himself in danger to just make sure his friends are safe" Bianca said, "While I don't know Drew that well I've seen guys like that and know a few and I can tell you that they aren't boyfriend material"

"I know that Ash has some qualities that Drew will never have, but some of the qualities that he has I don't think Ash has too" May said

"Don't sell Ash short May, he can be very sweet at times" Misty said

"I know, I've seen it" May said

"So, I don't see why this is a big issue" Bianca said

"I just don't know, this is a lot to take in and I don't want to mess this up and ruin my friendship with either one of them" May said

"May, you'll never mess up your friendship with Ash. He'll never let that happen" Misty said

"You think?" May asked

**End of chapter**

**A/N: I apologize for the short chapter. Thanks fore reading and please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Who should I choose? May's version**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Pokémon_

**A/N: Here is the next chap.**

**Chapter 4**

May tossed and turned during the night unable to sleep as various scenarios played in her head. In one scenario she goes with Drew and later when she meets up with Ash and she finds him with a girlfriend and happy. The second scenario is she goes with Ash and they get together, but break up and part ways. The third scenario is she goes with Drew and Ash breaks their friendship because of it. All three scenarios left her feeling agitated and unable to sleep.

"May?"

May looks up and finds Ash poking his head through the door

"Ash?"

"I heard you rustling and was worried about you" Ash whispered

May couldn't help, but smile at Ash's thoughtfulness and how he cared for his friends

"I'm fine, I just can't get to sleep" May whispered

Ash thought for a moment then smiled

"Come to the kitchen, I'll make you some hot chocolate" he said

May nodded and got up

When she arrived in the kitchen she found Ash already in the middle of making hot chocolate

"Thanks Ash, for this" May said

Ash looked back and smiled

"No problem May"

Ash then set two big cups of hot chocolate with a bag of marshmallows

"I thought you'd like to add your own" Ash said smiling

"Thanks" May said as added a few marshmallows into her hot chocolate

Ash smiled and drank his hot chocolate leaving May to her thoughts

_Ash is such kind and thoughtful person, I don't know how I would get to where I am without him helping me. He's been my guardian angel, my mentor, my best friend for a good part of my life_ May thought

"You seem to be deep in thought" Ash said breaking May from her thoughts

"Yeah, I was just thinking of all the adventures we've been on" May said making up a lie fast

Ash nodded, "yeah, I sometimes don't believe what I've done in my life"

"You have accomplished many things" May commented

"Yeah, but I still haven't become a Pokémon Master" Ash said frowning a bit

"Come on Ash, you know that it would take a long time for you to become a master" May said comfortingly

"I know, but it is kind of frustrating" Ash said frowning still

May moved over and wrapped her arm around her friend as she rested her head on his shoulder

"Thanks May" Ash whispered

"That's what friends are for" May said

Ash grinned

--

The next day May found herself waking up on the couch downstairs

_How'd I end up here?_ May wondered

"Morning May, hope you're hungry" Ash said smiling

"Famished" May said

Ash grinned and walked back to the kitchen and came back with breakfast

"Here you are" the trainer said

"Ash, you didn't have to do this for me" May said smiling

"But I wanted to" Ash said softly

May felt her heartbeat speed up at his tone

"Thanks" she said softly

They stared at one another for what seemed like ages

"Morning" Misty said breaking the connection

"Morning Mist, I got breakfast for you. Just sit on the couch and I'll get it for you" Ash said

Misty nodded and followed her friend's directions and sat down next to May

"Was I interrupting anything?" Misty asked curiously

"No, no, nothing at all" May said, but inside she was very confused

"Alright"

"Here we are" Ash said presenting Misty with her breakfast

"Looks good Ash" Misty said

"Thanks, say is Bianca up yet?" Ash asked looking at the stairs

Misty shook her head as she munched on her bacon

Ash headed upstairs and nothing was heard until a shriek, which made the two girls on the couch jump.

"What was that?" May asked looking toward the staircase

"I guess Ash woke Bianca up" Misty answered simply

A little later a miffed Bianca came down followed by a grinning Ash

"What happened up there?" Misty asked with an arched brow

"Oh, I just dumped a glass of cold water on sleeping beauty here" Ash said still grinning

"I'll get you for that Ketchum" Bianca grumbled

Ash just grinned and went to get Bianca's breakfast

"Here's you're breakfast, sleeping beauty" Ash said in a mock bow

Bianca glared at Ash, but took the tray

"Ash where is yours?" May asked

"I'll get mine" Ash said

The three girl were on the couch and when Ash came back he sat in the chair closest to them with his breakfast.

"That was a great breakfast Ash" Misty said lying back

"Thanks Mist" Ash said grinning

"Well, I'm going to take a shower" May said

--

Later in the day Ash was relaxing in the backyard thinking about where he would go next.

"Hey Ash" Misty said

"Misty, what brings you here?" Ash asked

"Well Bianca and May are swapping stories and I got bored, so decided to see what you were up to" Misty said sitting down

"Nothing really, just wondering where to head next" Ash said

Misty nodded

"Do you miss traveling?" Ash asked

Misty tilted her head a bit

"I do, I mean I like running the gym and all. But the pressure of it can get to me. That and my sisters are driving me nuts at times. I miss the freedom of travel and the excitement that was there. You had no idea what would happen next. Gym life is boring, you have trainers come in and challenge you and if you're lucky they are good, but a lot of them aren't. And you might see the same trainer over and over again."

"Sounds like you could use a vacation" Ash commented

"Yes I could, but if do take one then the gym will go back to the it was, easy badge central" Misty said with a sigh at the end

"Well I can't help you there since I don't specialize in water Pokémon, but what I can offer you is a chance to travel with me again" Ash said

"Really Ash?" Misty said

Ash nodded

"Thanks Ash" Misty said smiling

**End of chapter**

**A/N: Sorry if this one was short, but I hope to make them longer. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Who should I choose? May's version**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Pokémon_

**Chapter 5**

It's been a few weeks and May still was in a conundrum of what she should do. That's when she decided to give Drew a chance and go on a date with him. The date was okay. Drew met her at the Ketchum's house and gave her a rose bouquet. The green haired coordinator then took her to the most romantic and expensive restaurant in Pallet. He wined and dined her, but she couldn't feel any kind of spark. During the meal he went over what was her flaws in contests and told her she still acted like a trainer rather than a coordinator. This didn't bother her that much since she remember what Solidad told her one time after one of her losses. Solidad told her that she was unique because she battled like a trainer, but convert it some to fit as a coordinator and told her to work on it to make it feel right.

May did that in her time training and she always used Ash as her reference point. Her motto was 'what would Ash do?'

But Drew still criticized her skills and told her that she'd have to work harder.

"Drew, I'm not like you and I like the way I handle contests" May said

"But you're never going to be the best, unless you do it as a full coordinator" Drew argued

"I may be mistaken, but didn't beat you the last two contests and I also beat you in the Grand Festival" May said slightly smug

"Yeah, well that was luck, anyway how's your meal?" Drew asked

"It's quite good" May said

"Good" Drew said

After the dinner she and Drew walked around at a leisurely pace. Neither talked to one another and this made May uncomfortable. She couldn't think of a thing to talk about. This wasn't a problem when she was with Ash. With Ash she could talk about anything. But with Drew she didn't feel this freedom. The date ended and Drew walked her back to the Ketchum's. He kissed her on the cheek and left.

"How was the date?" Bianca asked looking up from the couch

Misty, who was watching TV also looked up

"It was fine, he took me to the fanciest restaurant I've ever been to" May said as she plopped down on to the couch

"It doesn't sound that it went fine to me" Misty said

"Well practically the whole meal he questioned my skills as a coordinator" May said

"What does that idiot know" Bianca said

"Well he is a very good coordinator, but he kept telling me that I was using methods used by a trainer and I shouldn't do that" May said

"Well you traveled with Ash, so you're bound to battle like him" Misty said

"I know, but I made it my own and adapted to make it work in contests, but Drew kept putting it down" May said with a sigh

"That jerk, want me to challenge him to a battle" Misty said

"No thanks Misty, but I appreciate the offer" May said giggling

"Yeah well, the guy sounds like a stuck up jerk" Misty said

"I'll have to agree with you on that Misty" Bianca said

May sighed, "where's Ash?"

"He's up at Prof. Oak's lab, he wanted to sleep with his Pokémon tonight" Misty said

"Oh, okay, so I guess I'll see you all tomorrow morning" May said heading off to bed

The two girls said goodnight and then went back watching TV

--

In the morning May awoke and went downstairs to find Delia making breakfast

"Morning Mrs. Ketchum" May greeted

"Oh good morning May" Delia said smiling

May sat down and began to pile her plate with the food Delia had out

"So how was your date with that boy, Drew I think that was his name, right?" Delia asked

"That's right, it didn't go as well as I thought it would. He took me to a very lavish restaurant then he criticized my training and how I battle in contests" May said

"It doesn't sound like you'll have another date with him" Delia said now sitting down with a cup of coffee

"No, but knowing him, he thinks it was a successful night" May said

"You know May, a girl can get enthralled with all the attention given to her, and I'm amazed how you haven't" Delia said

"What do you mean?" May asked curiously

"Well, from what Ash has told me about this Drew guy, he always gave you a rose practically whenever you guys met. Now a girl would usually think that the guy liked her because of this. But he seemed to be critical of your style of battling, which isn't a good way to earn points mind you. He thinks it is and thinks that you'll still like him with his style of tough love" Delia said

May was amazed at this, but she shouldn't be surprised because Delia did have experience

"What should I do?" May asked

"That I can't help you with May. You have to figure that out for yourself, but I think you should follow your heart. I taught Ash the same thing" Delia said as she got up and back to the stove

May sat in thought totally forgetting the food on her plate

Misty and Bianca came down and began to dig in too

"May, are you alright?" Bianca asked noticing the far off look in the young coordinator's eyes

"Huh, yeah, when did you guys come down?" May asked looking at the two girls and wondering when they suddenly appeared

"We've be here for a few minutes May, you've been daydreaming or something" Misty said

"Oh, okay" May said

The three girls ate as Delia continued to cook that's when Ash came in with Pikachu on his shoulder

"Hey mom" Ash greeted

"Hello Ash, have a good time with your Pokémon?" Delia asked

"You bet" Ash said as he sat down and served himself some breakfast

Pikachu jumped down off of Ash's shoulder and went to his dish, which was full of food for him.

"So, what do you guys want to do today?" Ash asked

"Well, I was thinking of going swimming, you know any place that's good" Misty said

Ash thought for a moment

"There's a creek near by that is a good place" he said

"Good, let's all go swimming" Misty said

"I'm in" Bianca said

Ash nodded then they turned to May who smiled and nodded

"So that's settle let's get changed and then head to the creek" Ash said

"I'll make you guys a lunch" Delia said

"Thanks mom" Ash said

After they were changed and Ash grabbed the picnic basket from his mom they left. When they got to the creek Pikachu who was with them jumped into the shallow end and splashed about.

"Hey Pikachu, wait for me" Ash called

With that Ash and Pikachu played in the water, a little later Bianca joined him. May and Misty sat on the edge and watched.

"So there will definitely not a second date, huh?" Misty asked

"Yeah, we have no spark and that isn't the half of it. I don't like the way he criticizes my training style when I've beaten him with it a few time already" May said

"So we say that you've chosen Ash" Misty said

"I don't know, Ash is great and all, but his he ready for that?" May asked more to herself

"Don't count Ash out, he's a lot more mature. I've seen it, yes he's still annoying sometimes, but that's part of him I guess" Misty said

"Yeah, but what does he want?" May asked

"He wants you two to get in the water and stop wasting time" Ash shouted

May's head shot up and saw the trainer smiling at her

"Come on May, get in" Ash said

May was about to say something when Ash swam over and pulled her in by her legs, which were dangling off the edge.

"Ash Ketchum, you are so dead!" May shouted and chased after the boy

Ash laughed all the way as he avoid each time May tried to grab him

"Come on May, you can do better than that" Ash taunted

"Grr, you're going to get it Ketchum" May said lunging at Ash, who moved out of the way

"You're such a Slowpoke May" Ash taunted

May lunged at the trainer again only to splash in the water.

--

Bianca and Misty watched this from the shore.

"This is an odd mating dance" Bianca commented

"I knew we shouldn't have watched the discovery Channel last night" Misty mumbled

**End of Chapter**

**A/N: Sorry for another short chap. This is going to be the second to the last chap of this story. I'm sorry if it isn't as good as the Ash version. Thanks for reading and Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Who should I choose? May's version**

**By: Sheltie**

_I still don't own Pokémon_

**A/N: the last chap of this story. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

May hung her head as she watched Drew walk away. He'd just gave her a deadline to join him on his journey. May now had to decided what she was going to do and she had a week to do it. She rushed to find Misty, who was reading a trainer magazine in the Ketchum living room.

"Misty, I need your help" May said

"I thought I was already helping you?" Misty asked confused

May then filled Misty in the new info and Misty got a bit miffed

"That jerk, he's forcing you to decide hoping you pick him" she said

"But what am I going to do?" May asked

"Well my first thought is to tell Drew to go screw himself and go with Ash" Misty said

May made a face

"I know, I know, you wouldn't do that, but that's what I'd do" Misty said

"Okay, but what can I do?" May asked

"Let's get Bianca in on this" Misty suggested

"Okay"

May and Misty headed off and found Bianca sitting with her sketchbook drawing some of the landscapes around her.

"Hey Bianca, you got a sec?" Misty asked

"Sure, what can I do for you?" Bianca asked

May explained what just happened with Drew and Bianca frowned.

"This doesn't give you much time, does it?" Bianca said

"No, and I don't think I can go if he's going to be like that" May said

"Well there you go, pick Ash and that'll be the end of it" Misty said

"But what about my other problem?" May asked

"Oh that, I think that'll clear up when we solve this one" Misty said casually

May didn't hold the same confidence as the other two

Ash sighed as he wandered, he had no place to go and to be frank he was getting a bit bored. He was itching to get going on his new journey, but wanted to wait for May. He sighed again then he bumped into someone he didn't want to meet.

"Watch where you're going"

"Sorry, I was lost in thought" Ash said

"Humph, like that is anything odd"

Ash looked up and saw it was Drew

"Oh, it just you" Ash said

"What's that supposed to mean?" Drew asked

"Nothing, now if you excuse me I'll be going" Ash said as he moved around Drew and went on his way

"What the matter Ketchum, have you finally realized that I'm superior to you" Drew said snottily

Ash snorted, "you wish Drew"

"Oh yeah, then how about a battle then" Drew said

"You're on Drew" Ash said

The two found an open field and faced of against one another. They went to opposite ends and grabbed a Pokéball from their respective places.

"I'm going to beat you Ketchum" Drew sneered

"I'm not the same trainer you faced before Drew, I've learned a lot since then" Ash said

"So have I" Drew said

Before they could throw their Pokéballs they were stopped the three girls.

"What's going on here?" Misty asked

"I was just about to battle Drew here" Ash said

"Ash I don't think that will solve this" Misty said

Ash was about to dispute this when he saw how May was. He saw that she was frazzled and this worried him greatly. He put his Pokéball back and headed towards May.

"Are you alright May, you looked tired?" Ash asked

May heard the genuine concern in his voice and felt like she could melt.

"Hey Ketchum, are we going to battle or what?" Drew shouted

"Not, not when one of my friends looks ill" Ash said then took May by the hand and guided her away from Drew. May went along willingly.

They left the green haired coordinator fuming.

Back at the Ketchum house Ash laid May down and went to get her a glass of water.

"Wow! Ash is very sensitive" Bianca commented

"Yeah, I think traveling with that Dawn girl helped some" Misty said

May just rested and had a small smile on her face

"Here you are May, some water for you" Ash said

May got up and took the water from Ash and drank some

"You feeling any better?" Ash asked

"Some, thanks Ash" May said

"No problem May" Ash said

May laid there thinking of her problem, but it was still murky with no solution in sight. She didn't know why it was so hard for her to make up her mind. She sighed and slowly got up and found a piece of paper and a pen on the coffee table. She decided to make a list of pros and cons.

_**Traveling with Ash**_

_**Pro**_

_Get to see people and places_

_Have a good support system_

_I have fun traveling with Ash_

_Never boring_

_Able to spend more time with Ash_

_**Cons**_

_Have to work my contests around Ash's gym battles_

_**Traveling with Drew**_

_**Pro**_

_Knows how to treat a girl_

_**Cons**_

_Criticizes my style I use in my contest_

_Won't help me train_

_Doesn't take time to enjoy the journey_

_Has a big ego_

_Rude to me and my friends_

_Won't be able to travel with Ash_

May looked at her lists and saw that she had more cons for traveling with Drew than pros and for Ash she had more pros than cons. These list should've helped her, but she felt more confused.

"Hey May, what's the problem?" Ash asked

"Huh, oh nothing Ash" May said

Ash sensed that May was lying, but decided to stay out of it since she didn't ask for his help.

"Alright May, but just so you know that what ever you choose I will still be your friend" Ash said as he got up

May sighed, how could he be this kind and helpful even when he probably didn't know her full dilemma. But she had to consider that she and Ash traveled with one another for a long time and would probably know how to read one another. She grabbed the two lists and ripped them up.

"Time to choose" May said

**Epilogue**

May smiled as she sat in the stands cheering Ash on in the final rounds of the tournament. She was happy with her choice. She decided to travel with Ash and along with Misty and then Brock came in later they traveled together. She couldn't have had a better journey. She won the Grand Festival by beating Drew in the final round.

"May wake up" Misty shouted

May blinked

"Yes"

"You've been daydreaming again, and staring at you hand" Misty said

May blinked again and realized she was staring at her hand. On her ring finger was a beautiful ring that Ash got for her. She remembered that day. They were running late for a ferry and barely made it. But once on it Ash took her aside and asked her to be his girlfriend. She had no other answer to this question other than yes, in a very loud way. May smiled at the ring, it was very simply in design, which Ash designed himself. It had a sapphire and ruby on a simply gold band. Nothing very special, but to her she thought it was the most beautiful ring ever made.

"May, Ash is about to finish off this guy" Misty shouted

This jarred May out of her thoughts as she watched her boyfriend claim victory.

**End**

**A/N: That's the end of this one, I can't believe how long it took me to finish this. I'm happy this one is over since it means I can concentrate more on my other stories. I apologize for the shortness and everything. Thank you for reading and please review.**


End file.
